


The World in His Mind

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 100 Word Stories LiveJournal Fics [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Lost and Found, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found, I didn't know you were lost. Charles and Raven, Charles and Erik drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** lost and found from the 100wordstories LJ community. Standalone drabble.

_Found: small child, between the ages of nine and ten. Skin: blue. Eyes: gold. Hair: red._

_Wanted: sister, preferably a little younger, but any age will do. Likes to play 'let's pretend,' blow kisses, and eat ice cream. Must want to love and be loved. (Family is too detached.)_

Charles was good at finding things he didn't realize were lost, then promptly creating all the wishes he would have felt had he known.

_Found: adult male, misses family deeply. Skin: fair. Eyes: brown. Hair: brown._

_Wanted: best friend, confidante, and brother-in-arms._

Together they could—no, _would_ —change the whole world.


End file.
